Matt's Date
by none-4-a-name
Summary: Matt has a date with a mysterious man... Mello thinks differently.  Beta'd by Yaoi-lover13.


-Click, click, click, grunt, shuffle, click, click, click-

"Ha, take that!"

-click, click, click, click. Thunk!-

"Ouch what the hell!" the redhead asked rubbing his head; his video game paused so he wouldn't get killed.

"How am I supposed to do anything, let alone think when you are making so much fucking noise? I mean honestly, can't you go two hours without playing the fucking things?" Mello fumed. It didn't take much to make him angry, and he always let you know when you did. Blonde and slim, people always seemed to underestimate him, to their own misfortune.

Matt, the previously mentioned redhead, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He glanced out the window and noticed the position of the sun. "Oh my god what time is it?" Matt asked in a voice now frantic.

"6:12 why?" The now thoroughly confused blonde asked.

"Shit! I have to get ready or I'll be late!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up.

"Late for wha…?" It was too late, the bathroom door already slammed shut, closing the redhead in and the blonde out.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X Ten minutes and a very annoyed blonde later X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Mello heard a thump and a very…creative string of curses. He shook his head, guessing Matt had slipped on the bathroom floor. Towel around his waist, Matt exited the bathroom only to disappear into the bedroom. A minute later he was back in the living room, pants on but socks and shirt still missing. The reason why obvious as he rummaged through the basket of clean cloths.

"Late for what?"

"My date." Finally finding a clean shirt Matt pulled it on. Black and white stripes, the usual.

"Your date with whom?" Mello had to work at keeping his voice calm. How dare someone else ask a date of HIS Matt!

"Jordan, he makes videogames. I met him on a tour through a game testing zone." Socks found he slipped them on and put on his shoes. Saving and exiting out of his current game, he removes the memory card to put in the vault with his others. Just in case Mello gets mad and decides to smash his videogames, again, he would still have his spot.

Finally ready Matt looks in the mirror to check his appearance. _Well_ he thought to himself, _not bad. Not as good as sex-god-Mello, but not the worst I have looked._ Face flush with excitement he grabbed his goggles.

He turned and headed towards the door, but just as his hand reached the knob a rag was pressed over his nose and mouth. He struggled but within moments the chloroform knocked him out. Mello caught him as he fell backwards and carried him bridal style into the bedroom and laid him down on bed. He stood beside it a minute to look at him.

"Oh Matt, why did you have to look so excited? Why couldn't you lie and say you were going to some videogame opening or whatever? Now you're mine and I don't think I will want to let you go in time for your 'date'." Mello spat the last word out like it was a poison.

Mello went to his dresser across the room, gently removing a pair of handcuffs. Going back to the 'sleeping' redhead he pulled his arms up and cuffed him to the metal headboard. He had thought about doing this for a wile now, but having it actually happening was increasing his excitement, both physical and mental, ten fold.

He bent down and kissed the lips he had longed for, starting out soft but then deepening the kiss to taste him. Trailing kisses over his jaw and down Matt's neck, he sucked on the base to leave a mark and label him as _**TAKEN!**_

Sighing in contentment, for now, Mello straddled Matt's hips and lay down on his chest. When he got comfortable he whispered to his sleeping love, "I'll just sleep right here, since you are on my bed, so I will know when you waken. Sweet dreams Mattie." A kiss onto the creamy skin he longed to devour, but would wait, and Mello let his eyes drift closed and fell into dreams filled with Matt.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X Two and a half hours later (several fantasies for Mello) X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X **

Matt regains consciousness slowly, groggy and with eyes still closed. The first thing he is aware of is a weight pressing against his chest, restricting his breathing. He squirmed a little bit, trying to jostle it off. The weight lifted a little, giving his ribs more room to expand and allowing him to drag in the needed oxygen. That problem out of the way, he became aware of another, he couldn't move his hands. Not in the '_oh my god my hands aren't responding'_, more along the lines of '_Fuck my hands are tied down, what the hell am I supposed to do now?' _type of thing.

Then there was the question of '_who done it?'_ The last thing he remembered was getting ready to leave, hand on the door, then….. Nothing. Well crap. Followed by the questions '_Where_ _am I?' _and '_Who's on me?'_ After all, he could feel their hips on his and feel the light puffs of breath on his cheek as the exhaled.

Matt took a deep breath and braced himself as he opened his eyes (his goggles' whereabouts unknown) to confront his captor. Only to gasp in shock upon seeing…..Mello? Mello had done this to him? Matt blinked in confusion.

Mello stared down at Matt, thinking of what to do first. So many different things he wanted to do to (and with) **HIS** Mattie. However, first thing first to devour the delicacy lain out before him. Now, where to start?

"Mello, wha-" the redhead started but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. As soon as his name was passed Matt's lips that settled it for the blonde. Every time Matt says his name (which is not as often as one would think) it makes him want to kiss him breathless. And now he could!

Matt's eyes widened. If he was in shock before, this just sucker-punched him into a coma. Mello, totally-out-of-your-league-only-in-your-dreams, sex-god Mello, was kissing him! Matt stayed absolutely still, unable to decide whether to kiss back or struggle free. Unfortunately, before he could make a decision his body decided it needed oxygen again, and instead of registering 'hey I can breathe through my nose till he's off' (brain malfunction) he gasped it in a breath of air along with a tongue that wasn't his.

Body acting without brain again, Matt kissed back. Tongue rubbing against tongue, lips gliding over lips, and of course Mello pulling back unexpectedly and Matt trying to follow. Trying being the key word. After all there is only so far you can go with your hands tied and your hips pinned. Mello's chuckle brought Matt back to reality.

"What time is it?" Matt was surprised his voice came out normally. Must be some type of survival instinct.

"9:00." _Ha if you were late before, you stood him up by now'_ (insert Mello's internal happy dance!).

"Get off I still have an hour to get there!" Matt tried wiggling free again, only to stop when Mello squeezed his knees into his hips in warning to be still.

"What do you mean you were already almost late at six?"

"Oh, well I told him I get sucked into my videogames so he said he would wait from six-thirty to ten so I could play before I go. After all I get hungry around eight-thirty to nine normally. He didn't want to inconvenience me by setting a specific time."

Mello was silent a second before leaning down towards Matt, coming nose to nose with him. "No." Mello's expression was blank, Matt's was confused.

"Why not, just unlock me and I can leave. Matt's voice, though noticeable threaded with confusion, was still calm.

"Because," Mello licked up Matt's neck to his ear, making him shiver "now that I have you, I'm not ready to let you go yet." While Matt tried (and failed) to process this, Mello grabbed a pair of scissors and made short work of cutting Matt's shirt down the front to see the chest that had blessed/haunted his sleep. He ran both hands down Matt's chest before resting them at his sides.

"What do you mean you wo-?" Matt gasped as Mello began sucking and licking his collar bone. His breathing picked up as the same lips started a path down his chest to his abdomen.

"I mean that you are MINE and I will not have you frolicking around with someone else. I'm going to show you that you won't need anyone else anyway!" Mello turned his attention back to Matt's stomach, missing the small smile that pulled at the redhead's lips.

Suddenly, Mello finds himself yanked up by his hair and a pair of lips capturing his in a kiss better than any of his many (many) fantasies could have provided. His eyes widen as Matt flips them, releasing his hair in favor of pulling his hands up over his head and holding them there. Mello, getting over the shock, breaks the kiss, panting.

"How the hell did you get out?"

Pulling out his innocent puppy face Matt holds up a bent paperclip "Picked the lock." He leaned in like he was about to kiss Mello again but just before their lips touch Mello hears a clicking and feels a cold ring encircle his wrists. He looks up to were Matt had been holding his hands and found himself cuffed as Matt had been just moments before.

Placing a peck on the furious blonde's check Matt got up and put on a shirt that hadn't been…. Altered by Mello.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?"

"Oh, I have a date to cancel. Now I expect you to wait right here so we can finish when I get back." Matt smiled at him before heading towards the door.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING SHOOT YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK IF YOU DON'T FUCKING UNCUFF ME!**" The enraged blonde shouted, only to be answered with Matt's chuckle and the closing of the front door.

The End


End file.
